


eat your heart out

by oncewewerezombies



Series: Homesmut fills : Box of Bad [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Guro, Jealousy, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/pseuds/oncewewerezombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any troll, body horror.</p><p> <a href="http://vertebraeaker.tumblr.com/post/132760606519/signs-as-gurogore-tropes">These.</a></p><p>leo: tearing open the ribcage. watching the beating heart and cutting it out so the victim sees</p>
            </blockquote>





	eat your heart out

There are three things that people know about you, Nepeta Leijon.

Three - you are a mighty huntress.

Two - you live for your shipping charts.

One - You are _so fureaking pale _for your meowrail, Equius Zahhak.__

__That's why you are currently wrist-deep in burgundy coloured meat with the sound of cracking bone in your ears, as you very seriously. Very carefully. Take Aradia Megido to bits while she tries to scream at you around the gag you stoppered her big fat mouth with. Her big fat, cardiopusher breaking mouth. It's not like you haven't done something like this before! It was just that. Usually. It was on something dead, and not a troll. But you have done this before, your butchering skills are really quite something to see. You've been looking after yourself for a long time._ _

__And now you're going to look after Equius._ _

__He deserves better. He should have better. Someone who really appreciates him. Someone who _pities_ him, properly. In that flushed way. Not this...rustblooded woofbeast female. With her vacillation and her complete lack of appreciation of his feelings in general. And. And. Alright, you don't like her, she's been very dismissive of Equius! The dead don't bother you. You have no guilt regarding the dead. Everyone you've ever killed has _really truly deserved it_. It's all been for Equius. Ignoring the ghosts she calls up is _easy_. It's not like they can do much. You're not suffering any pangs of guilt. And they're not quite strong enough to be poltergeists._ _

__They're just the dead. You are more than able to ignore them as your hands work deeper into her chest cavity, your often unregarded muscles wrenching her ribcage open and back to expose her cardiovascular muscle. Her. Heart. What she should have given Equius, and _didn't_. What she hadn't appreciated when he tried to give it to her. Oh, you know he would have done it badly. You're not _completely_ blind to your moirail's foibles, after all! You know he can be gross. Sweaty. Somewhat prudish and traditionalist. A little...creepy. Hemocastist._ _

__But even if she had been higher, if she'd been cooler, she still wouldn't have been worthy of your moirail. Nobody's worthy of your moirail, as far as you're concerned. And now you have her warm heart in your hands, rust coating your to elbows and you make sure she sees you. Watches you. As you push back a strand of hair, leaving burgundy smeared in a warstripe across your cheek as you lift her heart to your mouth, your lovely white fangs. Still beating in your hand._ _

__And._ _

__Take._ _

__A._ _

__Bite._ _


End file.
